froggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue Script
Introduction Cutscene : The Great Day Frogger: Lumpy! Lumpy: Frogger! I you bet little buddy, here, i brought you a special little something from my tree, there go. Frogger: Yeah! Lumpy: Wait, don't tell me you've been taking it easy the whole time I think, huh? I think you need to move me that you have on been snappier, kid. Frogger : Hm-Hmm Training Lumpy: By the way, Frogger, I stopped by your girlfriend Lily's to drop off her gift before I came here. Frogger: Really? Lumpy: Yep, it's a one of a kind thing that you won't find anywhere else. You should go by later to take a look. Cutscene : The Danger Frogger: In other words to move the ship I need to gather the energy cubes scattered in the area. And if I do that, then Lumpy and firefly swamp will all be back to normal, Right? Beauty Frog: Yes, that's right, also our scanners are picking up my friend Mechanic Frog somewhere here in Firefly Swamp, could you please look for him, if anything happens, use the com-link to contact me and i'll help you out. Frogger: You can count on me. I’ll do anything for Firefly Swamp. I catch up later, and please take care of Lumpy. Firefly Swamp Level 1 - Mid Frogger: Hmmm? What's that sound? It must be the transmission that Beauty was talking about. Beauty Frog: Frogger, can you hear me? Let me explain about us as I test the com-link. We are the Frog International Rescue Support Team, also know as "F.I.R.S.T." It is our job to hanble difficult rescue missions. Should anything happen I can aid you through this com-link. Got it? Alright, good luck! Level 2 - Mid Beauty Frog: I'm Sorry Frogger, but it seems that the enemy has followes us and entered Firefly Swamp. It'll be dangeroud ahead, so be careful, and good luck! Level 3 - Mid Beauty Frog: Frogger, can you hear me? Let me explain to you about the enemies of F.I.R.S.T. We are fighting against the crime organization, Tyrannical Reptiles in Power, or T.R.I.P. T.R.I.P. is responsible for all of the recent kidnappings. They're a pretty tough bunch. Some of our own F.I.R.S.T. members have been captured, so please be careful. Level 4 - Boss Beauty Frog: A giant catfish is headed your way! But according to the radar, Mechanic Frog should be there too. Please defeat the catfish and save Mechanic Frog. The catfish's Moustache Attack can be avoided if you jump at the right time. Watch carefully, and you can probably tell what its the next attack will be! (Frogger and Catfish fights. Catfish defeat. Frogger rescue Mechanic Frog) Cutscene: The Swamp is saved (Mechanic Frog is saved and restores Tree and Spaceship) Frogger ': Now, to help Lumpy, all we have to do is find Dr. Frog, Right? ''(Dr. Wani appears in the TV. Frogger, Beauty Frog and Mechanic Frog is surprised) 'Dr. Wani ': Greetings, my friends of F.I.R.S.T. I have some wonderful news. We will be executing Dr. Frog, in three hours now. If you want to save him, you should hurry. Oh, by the looks of your team, I doubt that you have a shots. Muhuhahahahaha! (Dr. Wani after contacting FIRST) 'Frogger ': If we need Dr. Frog's help to save Lumpy, then I'll help with the rescue mission. What do you say guys? 'Beauty Frog ': Thank you, Frogger, You're right. We are FIRST. We must pull through for an rescue mission. Now that you're joining our team as an honorary memeber, Ishould give you this. (Beauty Frog gives a F.I.R.S.T. medal to Frogger) 'Frogger ': Thanks, I‘ll give I’ve got! Metro-Mayhem Level 1 - Mid 'Beauty Frog ': Frogger, are you there? To open the gate and advance through this area, you must first find the key. Okay? '''Mechanic Frog : Mr. Frogger sir, can you hear me? I scanned the area up ahead. You can stop the cars by pushing that button over there. Please be careful and good luck. Level 2 - Mid Beauty Frog ': Frogger, how is everyhing going? '''Frogger ': You don't have to about me. How is Lumpy doing? 'Beauty Frog ': He's hanging in there but if he can't get treated by Dr. Frog soon, it doesn't look good. Dr. frog is our science and medical specialist and if we can manage to rescue him, then Lumpy can be saved. '''Frogger : Ok. I'll do my best! Please look after Lumpy for me. Level 3 - Mid Beauty Frog : It looks like you made it to the top of the building. I hope you're OK with heights. Frogger ': I'm scared, but i can handle it. If I don't pull through, Lumpy and Dr. Frog are history. I've gotta do this! '''Beauty Frog ': That's right, Frogger, their lives are in your hand. Please, please be careful. Level 4 - Boss 'Mechanic Frog ': Mr. Frogger sir, I think I've found something! If you can reverse the polarity of the charging device, you can damage the enemy. The machine will start if you use your tounge to fit the gears into the proper holes. Also, I've received a transmission that the captured F.I.R.S.T. members have escaped and are heading this way. Please hang in there a little longer. Cutscene : F.I.R.S.T. to the Rescue '''??? : Thanks for waiting, everybody! F.I.R.S.T. member Ranger Frog reporting for rescue duty! Dr. Frog ': Army frog has infiltrated T.R.I.P., and has communicated that he's found the hostages. While I’m treating Lumpy... '''Ranger Frog ': Frogger, I have an assignment for you as well. While we're distracting enemies, I want you to help Army Frog with his escape. Think you can handle it? 'Frogger ': Got it! Molten Island Level 1 '''Beauty Frog : The only way to reach Army Frog is to push the switch that will open the gat. That's your mission, Frogger. Level 2 Ranger Frog ': This is Ranger Frog. Primary objective accomplished. The hostages are safe, but I've found some plans that show that T.R.I.P. is up to go good. I've already forwarded the data to the ship and more may follow. This is bigger than we expected. Keep up it good work. Ranger Frog out. Level 3 '''Dr. Frog ': Can you hear me, Frogger? Lumpy has fully recovered. He's back in tip-top shape and we dropped him off at Firefly Swamp. Oh yes, about the data that Ranger Frog had sent, something terrible is in the works. It seems that T.R.I.P. has discovered an ancient weapon, the Ultimate Weapon. They've been kidnapping people in search of the key person who can activate it. Army Frog was able to infiltrate T.R.I.P., and he can give you more details on this matter. Frogger, we're counting on you. Level 4 - Boss '''Ranger Frog : It looks like we've found ourselves in a big mess. If we only had something we could use to our advatange. Look carefully. Hmm... What's that, over there! You should check out that switch. It may open the water tower valve. It's all up to you, Frogger! Cutscene : The Molten Collapse Ranger Frog : Both of you, this way! Army Frog : Beauty, set a course straight for the Forgotten Island. T.R.I.P. has found a girl who could be the key, and has taken her there. Dr. Frog ': Sorry about this, Frogger. It looks like your trip home is going to be delay a bit. '''Frogger ': No problem. If someone in trouble, I want to help too. To help anyone in need, isn't that what F.I.R.S.T. is all about? '''Ranger Frog : Yeah, we're counting on you, buddy! Forgotten Island Level 1 Beauty Frog : To think that place like this still exist. Isn'it amazing, Frogger? There must be a key somewhere around here to open that gate. I know you can find it! Level 2 Mechanic Frog ': Mr. Frogger sir, I have analyzed the T.R.I.P. data and it seems that only a person with specific qualities can activite the Ultimate Weapon. I believe T.R.I.P. hasn't figured out exactly what those qualities are yet. I will contact you if I find out anything new. Please do your best. Level 3 '''Lumpy ': ...All I have to do is talk into this, huh? Okay. Hey, Frogger. How've ya been? I'm back at home feeling better than ever! 'Frogger ': Lumpy, you sound great! I'm happy to hear that. You had me worried for a while. 'Lumpy ': Ha ha, I might not look it, but i'm a pretty tough toad. and pretty hungry too, I was jus' looking for Lily, hoping she could look me some of famous firefly stew. Frogger, get home safe and sound ya hear me? See ya soon, little buddy! Level 4 - Boss '''Ninja Frog: Frogger, is running one of your strengths? Frogger: If it's a foot race, I'm your frog! Ninja Frog: Is that so? In that case, good. Run is what you must do. Frogger: What? What's up ahead? Ninja Frog: Farewell, Frogger. May our paths cross again. Cutscene : The T.R.I.P. domination (Dr. Wani kindnaps Lily and contacts Frogger and the F.I.R.S.T. members) Dr. Wani : Hee Hee Hee. Very well, my F.I.R.S.T. friends. Frogger : Lily? What is Lily doing there?! Dr. Wani : Witness my newfound power, before you meet your DOOM! (The Laser Ray shoots a Molten Island and explodes. The FIRST Flight go underwater. The Flight was changed into the Submarine Mode) Frogger : Lily. Lily is in danger! We have to hurry and save her! Dr. Wani : All that’s needed now is the energy regulator. If we can find the Blue Stone, then the world will be ours. (Frogger and F.I.R.S.T. go to the Puzzling Pyramid) Puzzling Pyramid Level 1 - Mid Beauty Frog : You'll need to figure out these devices to get any further. It must be difficuly knowing that Lily has been kidnapped, but you must be strong. Level 2 - Mid Dr. Frog : Ahem. Frogger, you must be worried about Lily. She is needed to unlock the Ultimate Weapon. TRIP knows that very well which means she must be safe. But why would Lily be the key for an ancient ultimate weapon. Is there any connection between Lily and that ancient civilization? Frogger: '''I don't know, to me, Lily is just my sweet, kind, pretty girlfriend. '''Dr. Frog: Hmm... Then why is Lily the key? I'll have to do more research on this. You hang in there, OK? Level 3 - Mid Dr. Frog : It seems that T.R.I.P. has come here looking for energy to power the Ultimate Weapon! Hmm. If only we knew what it was we could make plans for a counter attack. Level 4 - Boss Army Frog: OK Frogger, listen up: When facing an enemy, the first thing you do is look for a weak point. To defeat this enemy, you'll have to adjust the mirrors in the room. Then you'll have to shoot the beam of light off the mirrors and through the four crystals. Aim for the head of the pharaoh. Now go get'em! Cutscene : The T.R.I.P. Boss Rewarded (Frogger panting. The Blue Stone shines. Dr. Wani finds Frogger.) Dr. Wani: Hand over the Blue Stone, or your little Girlfriend will be finished! After this is all over, I will return her safely to you. But, if you refuse to hand over the stone, both of you will meet your doom here. Frogger: All right. Lumpy's gift is my treasure. It’s not worth half as much as Lily's life. (Frogger gives the Blue Stone to Dr. Wani. Dr. Wani Laughs. Then Dr. Wani again absconds Lily and warps out and disappears.) Dr. Frog: Now then, we must head for the Sunken Temple where The Ultimate Weapon is located! Mechanic Frog: Engage Sonic Beam Submarine Mode. Beauty Frog: Roger That. (The F.I.R.S.T. members goes a the Sunken Temple.) Sunken Temple Level 1 - Mid Beauty Frog : Frogger, can you hear me? If you can find the Blue Stone located in the ruins, the gate will open. I know you can do it, Frogger. We all believe in you. Level 2 - Mid Dr. Frog : Frogger, about that ancient civilization... It seems that they were using and thriving on powers we know nothing about today. The ruins you are in right now are what is left of the civilization. The energy they thrived on made the very weapon that destroyed them. The same mistake must not be repeate, Frogger. We must save Lily and stop The Ultimate Weapon! Level 3 - Mid Baby Frog: Once activated, the Ultimate Weapon will launch intro space with MS. Lily and aim at targets from there. If we don't stop it before blast-off we'll lose our chance to save Lily. You've got to give it your all! Level 4 - Boss Army Frog : Frogger, do you copy? We have disable all the traps. Your sector is the only one left. Now listen up, Frogger. Evil can never defeat good. Do you know why? That is because evil destroys everything. Even itself. Dodge the projectiles that come at you and fit them in the holes with the matching colors. If you can do that, you will see the defense system destroy itself. Hurry, and don't let me down! Cutscene : The Activate of the Ultimate Weapon (Frogger finds Lily in Caught on Spaceship) Lily : Frogger! Frogger : Lily! (The Blue Stone shines. The Alarm sounds. The Spaceship goes along Lily kindnapped into the Space) Frogger : Lily! Army Frog: Frogger, keep your chin up. We’re F.I.R.S.T.! As long as someone is in need of our help, we'll never give up. Frogger : You guys are right... LET'S DO IT!! (Army Frog go contact on missions in the Spaceships) Army Frog: We'll use the Four Space Stations as a shield, while we approach The Ultimate Weapon with our ship. Each one of us, will sneak into a Space Station, and change its course. Those remaing on the ship, will analyze the weapon as each Space Station approaches. Frogger: Don't Worry, Lilly. I'm coming to save you! (The F.I.R.S.T. members and Frogger goes a Nebular Nemesis) Nebular Nemesis Level 1 - Mid Dr. Frog : Frogger, I've found out why T.R.I.P. kindnapped Lily. The key to activate the Ultimate Weapon is simply a person with a peaceful heart. How ironic to have a peaceful heart as the key to a weapon of destruction... Perhaps the Ultimate Weapon wasn't intended to be a weapon at all. Unfortunately, there is no way to find out now. Regardless of it's original purpose, T.R.I.P. intends to use it as a weapon and so we must stop them, Frogger, please give it all you've got! Level 2 - Mid Ranger Frog : Everything here is A-OK and I've learned that the ship has reached the Ultimate Weapon safely. I'll see ya soon! Level 3 - Mid Mechanic Frog : Mr. Frogger sir! If you hop on that button, it will launch a missile. If you can hit the gate with a missile, the gate will blow up and you can get through. You'll need to use your tounge to move the rails and navigate the missile to the gate. Level 4 - Boss Army Frog : It looks like you made it inside the Ultimate Weapon. The T.R.I.P. robot seems to be hot on your trail. When we got here the road inside was already blocked. Frogger, there is only one way to conquer this robot. Push the switch, which will allow an electric charge to fry everyting in the Ultimate Weapon. The weapon's defense mechanism will shelter the core, but it should take care of the T.R.I.P. robot. You need to push the switch and then run to the shelter in the middle before the shelter closes. It is a dangerous mission, but I know that you will succeed. (The T.R.I.P. robot appears) Frogger: I'm Coming, Lily! (Frogger and The T.R.I.P. robot fights. The T.R.I.P. robot is destroyed) Frogger Lily, are you right? Cutscene : Epilogue (Lily is freedom. Frogger saves Lily) Frogger: Lily, let's make this right. (Frogger and Lily makes along the power magic of Blue Stone. The Alarm as stop. Frogger and Lily as satistafed. The Blue Stone back and bright. Frogger hands a Blue Stone) Ranger Frog: You did it, Frogger! Frogger: Let's go to Firefly Swamp. (Frogger, Lily and F.I.R.S.T. go back for the Firefly Swamp. The Day as the Night, frogger was resting) Frogger: Oh, wow, that was such a rush! But I'm always happiest when I'm back home with my friends. (Scene cuts to Photo with Lumpy, Frogger, Lily and F.I.R.S.T. members, along with the Medal and Blue Stone next to it. The scene fades) THE ENDCategory:Scripts Category:Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue